


Carols of Siegemas

by last_ARKangel



Series: Family Matters [7]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/F, F/M, Family Dinners, Kids being cute, M/M, Sledge and Maestro are terrible at lying to children, cookie decorating, parents hating frozen, wine moms and wine dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_ARKangel/pseuds/last_ARKangel
Summary: A collection of Christmas ficlets





	1. Wine Mom Society

Tis the season some would say as the holidays were fast approaching. The operators ran about, readying for missions every which way. The White Masks didn't stop just cause festivities were in the air. The chaos that would ensue didn't change the facts that everyone was somewhat in the holiday spirit. Between the Bosak siblings, Eliza, and Marius they had Hanukkah covered. Everyone else did their own thing to make sure the Christmas spirit was everywhere on base. Even the ones who didn't usually celebrate based on differing religion like Ryad and Gustave or people who were not big on holidays still got into the spirit. Though the most enthusiastic had to be awarded to the FBI boys along with James and Craig. Their terrible singing of carols could be heard across base. Combined with James sticking mistletoe in every doorway forcing operators to kiss, the madness was nearly out of hand. Six had been pretty lenient as no one had been able to go on leave, allowing for decorations to personalize their living quarters. Gilles had commandeered the kitchen along with a few of the girl's to bake pastries and keep a constant supply of hot chocolate heated and ready to drink.

The only ops to escape consistent missions had been Ela and Elena, both having young babies to take care of. The twins were experiencing the terrible twos and while a nanny helped during the day, the Spaniard had requested to be grounded till they could have more consistent babysitting. Rolf was still crawling and trying to learn to walk which left the Polish woman less than willing to leave him with someone to watch over him. Both women along with Zofia and Vicente had set up a play date with all the operator’s kids, allowing the two older girls decorate cookies while the youngest three did their own thing. Elena and Alex's apartment was big enough to hold everyone so they made a day of it. Alex while getting ready for a mission briefing he had been called in for asked his wife the morning of, “Are you okay with Six sending me on mission? I know we talked about me retiring but I know I still have fight in me. Or would you prefer I stay off duty and you take on assignments. Hell Mike trains recruits. I could-”

Elena trying her hardest to dress the twins while listening to him, raised a hand into the air to stop him mid sentence. Calmly she finished buttoning Diego's coat before she turned to face her husband proper. Hands on her hip, the engineer stared back at him with a judging look on her face. “Just because you helped train Lera, Timur, and Shuh doesn't mean you are meant to train recruits. You become attached. I have to listen to Vicente about how much Mike breaks when one of his students dies on a mission. You would be worse. You were meant for action but I can't make a decision for you on retiring. That has to be on you. I love you but my mission days are almost over. I wanna watch my kids grow up. Teach them the family business and grow old with you. I also know you are stubborn and love the military life. I was something unexpected but it is your decision.” With a brief kiss to his lips, Elena pulled away and smiled before ultimately shooing him towards the door. “Six won't want you late. Besides I need to pick up some stuff for the cookies later.” With one last kiss to his wife and one for each twin, Alex headed out.

The cookie decorating started without a hitch, the adults watching the kids while they drank wine. Dom had been there briefly before heading back to base to do some overdue paperwork. Renata and Charlotte offered to help the twins with their cookies while Ela held Rolf in her lap. The year old wanted nothing more than to chew on his stuffed bear's ear while the adults cooed and babytalked him. Vicente nodded towards the baby and asked, “Have you and Dom finally found a good nanny for him yet? If not Mike and I have a good one we recommend. Delilah is a lifesaver and never asks questions about our jobs which is nice. Plus Charlotte adores her.” The younger Bosak sister glanced up and shook her head. “Dom and I haven't but just email me her details. Rolf likes new people unlike his parents and I fear he will be a social butterfly. Isn't that right, mały króliczku?” Rolf merely babbled and tried to grab at her glass before Ela moved it out of his reach. The adults all smiled at the baby. It had been too long since they had had true baby so Rolf fed their needs for baby fever. Elena had already said the twins were enough for her to handle. Alex had even taken the precautions himself to ensure no more kids on his end. Vicente and Mike had discussed another kid but knew it would have to be an older child as they couldn't go from a baby again. Zofia and her husband had discussed another but were waiting for Renata to be in school first to start trying again. Ela was a whole other case as her and Dom had not planned to have a kid unlike the others. She wouldn't take back Rolf now but motherhood had never been her plan. Zofia was already supermom and well she knew she was a chaotic wreck of a human being. Didn't stop her from wondering though. The what if they had another kid.

Not only would Dom have a say but so would Meghan and Marius. Both had spoiled Rolf rotten but still they had a chance to share their opinion. The whole pregnancy had shown Ela more than enough about raising a kid with Dom. The German had spent more time than her reading parenting books, having been caught asleep with one of them open in his hands a few times on base. When Rolf had been small, Dom had let him nap on his chest while he read a book. Surprising to the rest of the operators he was a doting father, spending his free time taking care of Rolf. The demons that had haunted him had slowly crept away as he looked into his young son's eyes. Every single giggle he induced in the baby boy made his heart soar. The recruits he had been forced to watch over had suffered as to make up for his damaged bad boy reputation had to be fixed somehow meaning Dom had made them run suicides till their legs nearly dropped off their bodies. Deep down his softened heart had shown through a little, always as his son appeared.

“So Vicente, I heard Mike is planning on retiring and giving Seamus team lead. Rumors true?” Zofia leaned against the counter as she sipped at her wine idly and watched the older man. Mike had pushed away retirement rumors for years longer than Rainbow had been formed but recently they had hit a massive resurgence. Vicente sighed and refilled his glass before answering, “Mike and I talked about it sure. I've told Taina that my plan is to switch to training recruits within the year and that she will be getting a junior partner now that BOPE trusts her reputation that has been built while under Rainbow. It's my excuse to take Mike on a vacation if he retires and he seems amenable to the idea. We also talked about extending the family if he does retire. If he thinks that Seamus, James, Mark and Morowa can keep the British legacy in Team Rainbow then he will retire by year end. He's talked with Six and she agrees that he needs to prepare them for it. They just haven't told the others yet.” Mike Baker was stubborn and was probably struggling with the thought of not being an active operator anymore. That weighed on all of them at some point or other.

Charlotte took the perfect opportunity to pipe up and ask the most innocent question, “Auntie Elena, can we watch Frozen while we ice the cookies?” Her genuinely innocent request earned a collective of smiles from the adults before Elena nodded and started helping her put the movie on. Even if they all groaned when the movie’s songs played it was an easy way to lighten the mood. The Christmas fever had only just started and Team Rainbow was determined to make the holidays as fun as possible.


	2. Mistletoe Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoke's mistletoe placements should have been a bit better in Olivier's mind

Taina was about to murder James in point three seconds. The bastard had made every single doorway covered with mistletoe and now her and Seb were trapped under a doorway together, both uncomfortable with their predicament. The Canadian was the perfect gentleman and had offered for her to back out but as the offer was given, Julien arrived and commented, “Kiss please so I can get past please and thanks. It's not that bad.” When they had given him a horrific look, he had simply planted kisses on both of their lips before shoving past and calling out, “Joyeux Noël, you two!” Taina gave the ginger opposite her one glare before pulling him into a rough kiss. It lasted only a few seconds before she pulled away and stormed off, leaving a very confused Canadian awestruck and blinking. He wasn't gonna ask. Best not to question Taina. If he would later have her tell him not to tell anyone about it or else then that was their secret.

The next victims were far from awkward at first. Gustave while talking with Ryad made their way down the hallway, discussing some new medication to help with the insomnia. Gustave stepped through the doorway to the canteen right as Gilles was leaving. Both men were still best friends even after both had mutually ended their relationship due to work constraints. The kiss they shared was chaste and Ryad smirked and cat called the two demanding his boyfriend do better. Not one to lose a challenge, Gilles dipped the unsuspecting Gustave and kissed him long and hard. When he righted his best friend, the field medic was blushing and stuttering out words. It was at that point that Olivier appeared, eyes cold as he witnessed the exchange. Gustave and Gilles had passed through the door past him leaving him and Ryad. The frenchman glared as the older spaniard smirked and leaned against the door frame. “Move, Al-Hassar. I’m not in the mood.” Ryad only further blocked the other man’s path and made it clear he wasn’t gonna move. The slightly taller man leaned forward and whispered cheekily, “You forgot the mistletoe, mi amigo. Let me fix that for you. Watching Gilles and Gustave stirred some sort of passion there.” Olivier narrowed his eyes because he knew Ryad was right. His pining for the gentle giant shield bearer was not a well kept secret at least according to even the most oblivious person. Lera was the person who never noticed gossip and had even told him to make a move. Seemed that the Spaniard had an idea as well about his feelings. 

The impending kiss was rough and passionate, about flooring the frenchman with how easy it was. When Ryad eventually pulled away with a smirk, Olivier tried his best to hide how flustered he was. Ryad nodded at him and walked past to catch up with his lover, leaving Olivier annoyed with the other man. Grumpily he pushed on to the lab he shared with Lera, wanting nothing more than to use his research to drown out his thoughts. What he arrived to see was a blushing Lera and an awkward looking Maxim. “Uh Yumiko told me you had skipped breakfast and I figured I’d bring you some of your favorite muffins. Дерьмо!” Seemed that the trapper had finally seen why Lera was eyeing the doorway with red cheeks and biting of her lip. Olivier had to stifle back a chuckle as Maxim hurriedly kissed her on the cheek and ran off, leaving the ginger woman behind holding the plate of muffins. Seemed he wasn’t the only one who had a secret crush. Lera had avoided dating ever since Alex had rejected her years prior since he was in love with Elena. Not wanting to ruin her mood, he playfully snatched one of the muffins from the plate and shouted after the other Russian, “Thanks Max for the breakfast!” If she punched him lightly in the shoulder then he earned it but still the muffin tasted great. 

Later after he was done with his work, Olivier found himself once more in an awkward position. Closing the lab up, Olivier was busy organizing his folders in his hands to notice the man he had been avoiding lately walking towards him. It wasn’t till Gilles was paused in a doorway and he walked into his chest that he noticed. His papers in his folders fell out on the floor and he mumbled an apology before dropping to his knees to gather them all up. A hand rested upon his shoulder and he gulped, eyes looking up to see a smiling Gilles. “The fault is all mine. Here let me help you, mon ami.” Olivier merely nodded in thanks, unable to trust whatever would come out of his mouth if he tried. Eyes focused on looking for the papers instead of the pretty face helping out. As they finished gathering them up, Olivier made way to leave with a friendly goodbye only for Gilles to pull him into a gentle kiss. This couldn’t be real. As quick as it started it was done and the two men pulled away. Gilles rested his hand on his shoulder and pointed at the mischievous plant above them. “I’m not gonna be the first one James torments for ignoring the rules of mistletoe. Have a good day, Olivier.”

The younger frenchman was forced to stop and stare as Gilles left without another word. He was grade A fucked.


	3. Cheerios and Bubble Baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ela and Dom have a heart to heart while Rolf is just being cute per usual

“Ela!” The Polish woman looked up from her sketchpad at the sound of her husband's call. The two had been given a weekend to recover from missions and both were taking advantage of it. Dom had volunteered to feed Rolf while Ela took some time to relax. Seemed like something had gone wrong. Ela entered the kitchen to see the floor covered with cheerios, a giggling Rolf, and Dom staring at his son in disbelief at the mess he had caused. Ela leaned on the doorway, arms crossed as she tried to stifle a giggle. Dom glanced at his wife, eyes showing his obvious feelings of betrayal. “There are times he is one hundred percent your son. I don't even know how he managed to knock them everywhere,” Dom's hand running through his shaggy hair. Without a word Ela leaned down and started picking up the loose cereal only to be joined by her husband as Rolf babbled in his high chair happily.

Rolf was a handful some days but at the end neither one of them would take their son back. Ela smiled as they finished up, tickling her son and causing him to giggle harder. “Someone made a mess for Daddy,” her voice softening as she unbuckled him and lifted him from his chair into her arms. His tiny hands grabbed at her shirt as she rocked him softly. “I think someone needs a nap. Why don't I get him cleaned up and into his crib while you prepare us a bath,” a wink was all that followed her words before she left to put their son down for the evening. Dom wasting no time in heading to start the water, probably overdoing it with the bubbles. A bottle of wine that they had been saving was retrieved from the kitchen along with a couple of glasses. As he poured them both a glass, he felt arms wrap around his waist causing him to pause. “I figured you deserved the best, my love. Seems you got a little ahead of yourself though.” 

Setting the glasses down, the German turned around to admire his now very naked wife. All she allowed however was a brief kiss before pulling away with a cheeky grin and getting into the tub. Stripping down himself, he handed her the glasses before joining her in the tub. Rarely the two got time to themselves to relax, between work and taking care of Rolf. Sure being parents was rewarding but both of them knew they were in a little need of R&R. Six had granted them time off but this was their first night doing things all to themselves. Ela leaning back into Dom's chest with a hum of content caused him to smile. Kissing the top of her head, he whispered, “I love you so much, meine Geliebte.” The tenderness in his voice always put Ela at ease. While most people only saw him as a prankster, she was able to catch sight of the man he was behind closed doors. They never got to see him as he read to Rolf or played games of peek-a-boo. It was those memories that caused Ela to abruptly ask, “Would you want another kid one day, Dom? Spending time at Elena and Alex’s the other day made me think about if we would ever make Rolf a big brother down the line. I know Marius and Meghan wouldn’t mind.” Dom tilted his head in thought as he wondered carefully. Their job barely lent to having another kid but plenty of military families had multiple children. He knew Vicente and Mike had wanted a second child ever since Charlotte had been asking for a sibling and then there were the twins who kept Elena and Alex on their toes.

“I guess it would have to depend on whether one of us wanted to sacrifice our career. Also I'd like Rolf to be closer to preschool age before we wrangled two kids,” Dom finally commented. Rolf had been unplanned but a happy accident. Trying for another kid however was a whole other story. Ela took a sip of her wine before replying, “That wasn't exactly a no.” Of all the people in Rainbow Ela had always been the one people would say when asked who would never settle down. Sure her and Dom had made their complicated relationship work but even she knew that it had been with loads of help from others. Dom and her had a lot of learning to go but Rolf was a positive influence to their lives. His birth had been slowly mending their personal sibling relationships. Both Zofia and Cedrik had been supportive and willing to forgive which was a start. The real question was whether either of them would be able to manage more. These were the simple days according to the others. 

“Not a no but a maybe later. I do not know what the future brings and I do not wanna have our current kid to lose a parent either way. Death is natural but Rolf needs us both here and maybe if the timing is right he can have a baby brother or sister. I think I’d like a daughter that looked a lot like you down the line. If our line of work allows for us to grow old together,” his words cutting off with a soft hum as he nuzzled her neck. It was a fair thing to hope for she thought to herself. Ela did have one more question though. “I know this is random but are we celebrating Christmas or Hanukkah? I know we have missed a few days of Hanukkah but I would like to at least make up for that with Rolf. We don’t-” “Why not both?” Ela blinked and craned her neck a bit to see her husband watching her and not batting an eye. She had been raised Jewish and while God was as far from what she searched for, the holiday still resonated with her. “I didn’t know if you’d wanna celebrate both. Also for the few gifts you missed you can make up for them later. He is still too tiny to ever remember things.” 

For once Dom was being the reasonable one of them both and that melted her heart just a bit. Setting her glass next to the tub, she turned in his lap causing the water to splash a bit. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she stared him in the eyes, genuine thankfulness clear in her gaze. If the bath ended with something a lot different than relaxing then no one would no but the two of them. Later in bed, Ela whispered her thanks to her husband while he spooned her from behind and smiled.


	4. No one expects the Thatcher Inquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve dinner is always best with friends and family

“If I see one more sprig of goddamn mistletoe I am gonna ring Porter's neck then make him run laps till I say stop! Vicente, do you know where we put the ornaments again?”

Mike Baker was a proper military man and still found a lot of holidays lackluster from never having had real chances to experience them once he had enlisted in his youth. Vicente on the other hand was every good Catholic’s vision when it came to Christmas in that he had taken the past few years to force his husband to Christmas Mass. Charlotte liked the idea of the holiday but thought church boring much like her other father. However a seven year old girl found the presents much less boring. Their daughter was currently making handmade snowflake chains out of paper to help decorate the house while Vicente cooked dinner. Mike had taken it upon himself to put together their fake tree and had gone on a manhunt for the ornaments. “They're in the attic next to the boxes of girl clothes your sister made us take when we adopted Char,” Vicente answered as he stirred the pasta boiling on the stove. Charlotte glanced up at her nickname and earned a smile from her father.

“Wanna be my taste tester, lindinho,” Vicente asked while he offered her a piece or chicken stuffed tortellini. Hopping out of her chair, Charlotte slipped over to take a bite. Vicente blew on the pasta so it was cool before offering it to her. The seven year old chewed with a thoughtful look on her face before swallowing and exclaiming, “It needs sauce, papa! Can I help?” The Brazilian nodded and grabbed her step stool for her to stand on. Once she was a little higher and had her apron on, Charlotte grabbed a wooden spoon from the jar where they were kept on the counter. As she started stirring the sauce, her other father finally emerged from the attic carrying a jingling box. Mike sat it down on the table before walking over to his husband and daughter to give each of them a kiss on the cheek.

“Mark called while I was upstairs and asked if we were still having the guys over for Christmas Eve dinner. He said Morowa was gonna be late and promised me James would be on his best behavior, but asked if Adriano would be allowed at Seamus’ insistence. I'm not sure about the damn cheery, Italian. I-” “Daddy you said a naughty word!” Mike looked over to see his daughter holding the swear jar out at him. The swear jar had been an idea they had swiped from Zofia and it had kept them mostly in check around their daughter. Charlotte never failed to remind them. Mike looked at his daughter and his face softened as he shoved the money into the jar. “I'm sorry, Princess. Are you excited to see Uncle James, Mark and Seamus?” Charlotte nodded and held her arms up for him to pick her up for a hug. Pulling her up into his arms, he gave her a hug. 

The SAS boys had been supportive when they had watched their commander marry the BOPE officer and when the two men had announced they were adopting Charlotte it had been an event. Mark and James had stated they had no plans for kids beyond puppy children so they had spoiled her rotten from the start. Seamus while single had been her honorary babysitter as he had experience with his own nieces and nephews. Things had changed when Adriano had entered the picture, or perhaps more aptly reentered the picture as he had been a thing of Seamus’ past. Both had reconnected through Rainbow, causing their romance to rekindle. Most of the operators had a betting pool going on about whether or not the two would become official or just had some spicy chemistry that was wasted. Nowadays Seamus had help in the babysitting department which had now included the Italian who would tell Charlotte the best bedtime stories and teach her age appropriate Italian words. Mike hadn't been pleased but Vicente had reminded him that he had been fine with Miles teaching her Spanish and Emma teaching her French. Adriano had been a lifesaver whenever they had needed help and even Mike had to admit he was good with kids.

“Is Uncle Seamus bringing his husband,” Charlotte asked to which both of her fathers turned to each other and grinned. Vicente chuckled and corrected her, “Uncle Adriano is just his really good friend, Char. They aren't married. I think they would have told Daddy if they were.” Charlotte wrinkled up her face as she pouted and shook her head. “Then why do they have matching rings like you and Daddy do on their hands?” The look of confusion on Mike's face clear as day as he asked his daughter, “When did they have rings on their fingers?” Charlotte simply piped up saying, “When you and Papa were in France. Uncle Adriano and Uncle Seamus were putting me to bed and I saw the rings. They said it was what one did when they loved someone as much as you and Papa do to each other. I figured they were married.” 

Both men exchanged confused looks, unsure what to think. It wouldn't be till Christmas Eve that the two would finally get proper answers. The ham was in the oven and Charlotte was helping set up decorations when the four operators arrived. The doorbell rang and the seven year old skipped on over to answer the door. Upon opening it, Charlotte practically jumped into the open arms of James who almost fell to the floor much to the amusement of the other three men in the doorway. Mike leaned on the doorway to the kitchen and called out, “Char, let your uncles in. Adriano, I think my better half needs your cooking expertise while I wrangle the kid. Mark you can set the pie on the table. James if you think you can handle Charlotte for a few minutes I need to talk to Seamus. I better not hear you two trying to burn the house down. Seamus follow me please.” With that Mike headed to the office while the guys and Charlotte watched a confused Seamus follow. 

Seamus upon entering the office was offered a glass of whiskey before Mike gestured at the chair opposite his own. Both men sat down and sipped their drinks for a silent minute before Mike asked while studying his glass, “Is there anything you would like to tell me, kid? Anything at all?” Seamus’ eyes narrowed as he wondered just how much Mike knew. The ring he wore in private was on his dog tags, not drawing attention to the world. Adriano’s laugh could be heard from the kitchen by how loud it was and the resulting smile on his face gave away his secret. “You are quite fond of the Italian aren't you, Seamus? If one was to believe my daughter then one would say more than quite fond. I was prepared to not believe Charlotte thinking it was just her imagination but she wasn't far off was she?” Seamus had known Mike long enough to know he was only trying to be supportive in his own nosy way. The Scot sighed and slipped his drink to give himself some liquid courage before answering, “Charlotte knows about us because she saw the rings and we did not wish to lie to a kid about their significance. Adriano and I knew that Rainbow meant we could actually commit for the first time in all our years off and on together. We figured we would do things the right way this time so neither of us would have nothing tying us to this place. Six knows but I wanted to surprise you when the time was right. You have always been a little hesitant on Adriano's place in my life.”

Mike knew he was right. The Italian had been fine till he had taken back up with Seamus. The older man saw his unit and Morowa as his children. They were as much his kids as Charlotte was. He had raised an eyebrow when James and Mark had started fucking. Seamus and Adriano however had been given more odd looks as they had tried things before only for it to fail. He was not ready to place his hopes in something that had not worked once already. Though even he had to admit that whenever Seamus wasn't looking Adriano was a lovesick puppy staring after him. Timing hadn't been right the first few times but now they as Seamus pointed out were on the same team. If Charlotte and Vicente had been won over then perhaps he should stop worrying. Seamus was an adult after all. Downing the last remaining contents of his glass, Mike nodded at his fellow SAS operator. “I approve but you get to be the one who tells Morowa that she is the only single member left. Unless the rumors about her and Gilles are true. Doubtful she will talk about it to anyone but that damn yank. Best we go check on the others. Leaving Charlotte with James for too long is never a good idea.”

Seamus got a laugh out of that as both men returned to the family room. Apparently Morowa had arrived in their absence, bringing an unexpected guest with her. Jalal seemed to be out of his element but stuck close enough to the shield operator's side. Seemed he had no plans but staying alone on base Mike had been his biggest ally ever since joining Rainbow, both spending the chance to swap war stories and complain about technology the younger ops used. What confused the older operator was the fact the newest Brit had brought him with her to the Christmas Eve dinner. He wasn’t about to ask questions and take a leaf out of the book that he should have used with Seamus and Adriano. If he was someone she saw interest in then he wouldn’t meddle. Instead he greeted them briefly before searching for his daughter only to find her in her room, James and Mark sitting on the floor next to her kiddie table drinking imaginary tea. “Princess, dinner is almost ready. Perhaps we can save tea for later and eat what your papa and uncle made,” he called out from the doorway before he led the way to where the table was set up for them all. Mike before taking his seat opposite his husband kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear, “Merry Christmas, my love.” As everyone got seated and dinner was served they all smiled. Everyone was able for once to sit around a table together and enjoy their evening together without the possibility of death. Mike smiled at his husband and raised his glass. Christmas was for family and Mike Baker wouldn’t trade his for the world.


End file.
